Corruption 2
by Kurokodairu - SNSF
Summary: 3 years after the events of Corruption, an ancient new villain arises. Will anyone be able to stop this army from achieving world domination? Read to find out! (Must have read Corruption to understand) ((Hiatus until the Reboot is complete.))
1. 3 Years later

**And here it is! A sequel (lol). You must have read Corruption to understand this. FUNNY STORY: I noticed Vietnamese reviews on the reviews page. I had to run them through Google Translate to make it readable, but one made no sense whatsoever, and the other one did make sense. Not that funny, right? lol Please review!**

* * *

Shadow ran across the city, only to see fire and mayhem destroying the city. He clenched his fists in anger and saw Tails. "Did they get away?! When I get my hands on that goddamn demon..."

"What demon? Sonic?!"

"No. There was this dumbass lizard thing. It beat me in a fight and said I was too _weak_ to kill. Hell, if I fought Sonic right now, I'd crush him!" Shadow exclaimed. Tails just rolled his eyes at the vile language and said, "We will be able to defeat him. Now, let's focus on saving these innocent people!" Shadow nodded, and the two sped off to save victims trapped in the flames.

 **2,500 years ago**

* * *

 **Fire stood over a village. People screamed as their flesh was burned and destroyed. Cries of the wounded echoed through the night. A lizard with blue and white scales and red eyes smirked as he walked through the city. Wolves, hedgehogs, bulls, rats, and other lizards equipped in an odd purple and blue armor were beating and murdering humans.**

 **The lizard smirked as he watched this, and an odd necklace around his neck glowed. "Now, I WILL be able to summon the beast that nearly wiped out those disgusting, despicable humans!" The lizard threw his head back and laughed maniacally.**

 **The lizard climbed onto a Phoenix and flew into the sky. He then flew to a temple...**

 **An orange echidna was watching over a case. It was none other than Tikal, a light deity that saved the human race from complete annihilation fifteen hundred years ago. She frowned, feeling terrible about what she had done to the being who almost killed off humans. It was sealed inside the case, never to awaken until five-hundred years passed from this present time. She was ashamed of the coma she put the being in. She then heard cluttering.**

 **She was instantly alerted, and she instantly looked behind her. What she saw was the same lizard mentioned before.**

 **"Lance?!"**

 **The lizard smirked and approached her. "Yes, it is I, Lance, and I'm here to help bring back a little someone." Tikal gasped. "NO! YOU MUST BE ONE OF HIS FOLLOWERS!" Lance laughed evilly and grinned. "Yea, I am, and I recommend you do not try to stop me. The Plasma Battalion is outside." Tikal glared, then said, "Then I will have to fight you to stop you from your evil goal!" Lance just snapped his fingers, and two wolves ran over and held her against the wall. She struggled, then gave up after the wolves tossed her to the ground.**

 **Lance then proceeded to murmur a few words under his breath, and the case started to glow. The top of the case shattered, and a clawed hand appeared. The creature got out, and as soon as it saw Tikal, rage entered his already vengeful self. It snarled with anger at Tikal, then breathed fire. She gasped, then dodged. "Sonic..."**

 **Sonic smirked and ran towards Tikal. He grabbed her and slammed her into the ground.**

 **Sonic laughed and said, "So, you thought I would be okay with you putting me in a coma FOR THREE THOUSAND YEARS?!"**

 **Tikal didn't reply and attempted to punch the evil king. He easily dodged and slashed Tikal with his razor-sharp claws. He smirked as Tikal started to bleed. Tikal teleported to Angel Island.**

 **Sonic looked at Lance with curiosity.**

 **"Who the hell are you?"**

 **"I am Lance, one of your followers. I have summoned you so you and us, the Plasma Battalion, can achieve our goals." Sonic nodded, and Lance exited the building. Sonic followed and saw the massive army. "Do you even know what my goal is?" Sonic asked suspiciously.**

 **"Dark Gaia, I know what your goal is because it is the same as mine. It is to rid the world of all humans."**

 **Sonic looked at Lance with annoyance. "Don't call me Dark Gaia. My name is Sonic, and it always will be."**

 **The lizard nodded and got onto a Pheonix.**

 **Sonic looked at the bird, then his wings came out of his back. "Where are we going?"**

 **"My base. We need to plan when to attack since that stupid light deity defeated you."**

 **Sonic didn't reply and followed Lance to his base.**

 **The base was a massive, humid underground cave, and there were tens of hundreds of soldiers chatting or cleaning. Sonic looked at the anicent writing on a wall.**

 _ **The Ravager, a mech of death and destruction, lies here.**_

 **"Ravager?"**

 **"It's a mech that you are supposed to control. It kills anyone else who attempts to drive it.**

 **"..."**

* * *

 **Annnd there's da 1st chappie! Please review and I hope my followers form the first stroy stay with me on this one! Have a nice day!**


	2. The encounter and Primal Form

**Hi people! Before I start, I have a frequently asked question to answer.**

 _ **The events from the last chapter and the last chapter of Corruption are from 2500 years ago.**_ **The events before the flashback were 3 years after the events of Corruption.**

 **Mkay den lets get this party started! :D**

* * *

 **"Why am I supposed to control it? Sonic asked.**

 **"You shall destroy all humans with it. It is your destiny." Sonic nodded, and Lance chanted a chant in the ancient language. The wall collapsed, and an enormous mech covered in blood was standing there. It had two wings made out of human flesh, huge fists covered in bloody cloth, and a long tail. Sonic stared at the robot in awe.**

 **Lance noticed this and smirked. "So, are you going to join the Plasma Battalion?"**

 **Sonic looked over his shoulder at him and said, "I'm not going to join, but I'll ally with you, so we can take that prick Tikal down." Lance nodded and gestured Sonic to go inside the mech.**

 **Sonic looked at the robot, and said, "There's no entrance. You have to focus. Sonic nodded and concentrated. Suddenly, he was in a cockpit that reeked of rotting flesh.**

 **Sonic wrinkled his nose and disgust** **and screamed in pain as his eyes turned red...**

* * *

 **5000 years in the past...**

Sonic's eyes bolted open. He got from his bed and rubbed his head. "Why do I keep having flashbacks?" Sonic said to himself and walked out of the room.

Sonic had changed a lot over the years. His wings grew into massive, dragon-like wings. His tail also grew more, and it was so long Sonic sometimes had to carry it so no one would step on it. His fangs poked through his mouth, and his eyes changed from red to emerald depending on his mood.

Sonic walked past the grave of Tails and through the city. He soon arrived at an ocean shore miles from the bustling ancient city. Sonic smiled sadly, and swan into the ocean, the midnight moon shining as if it was the sun itself.

Sonic always enjoyed the night time, he was Dark Gaia after all. He thought as he swam. 'How are Tails and Shadow doing? I would do anything to see them again...' Sonic thought. He then saw an odd-looking portal. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and swam towards it. "Does this... does this take me back?!" Sonic said. He smirked, and said, "Well... I'll give it a try..." Sonic said and swam through the portal.

Sonic appeared in a forest, and he saw fire coming from Station Square. He frowned, then stretched his wings out and flew off.

Tails and Shadow helped a family out of a burning apartment. Suddenly, Tails heard a roar and looked behind him. What he saw filled him with happiness.

Sonic was standing behind him, smiling.

"SONIC!"

Sonic smiled even more as Tails rushed over and hugged him. He then stopped, and said, "We need to help these people!" Sonic nodded and flew off.

Sonic was flying but stopped when he saw Lance. Lance smirked, and Sonic glared. "Why in the hell are you here?!"

Lance just laughed and said, **"I thought you had a good beauty sleep for 3000 years. Why so angry?"**

Sonic snarled and glared at the lizard.

"YOU just HAD to wake me up, huh dumbass?!"

Lance just rolled his eyes and got out his ax. **"If you want to fight, go ahead. I'm strong enough to obliterate you. Also, you don't want to become _Primal_ again, don't you?"** Sonic growled and flew down. "Bring it on..."

Shadow and Tails rushed to the scene.

Sonic roared, and he ran at Lance, summoning Oblivion and transforming it into Shemitar. He slashed Lance in the left leg, and he winced. He then proceeded to whack Sonic away with his ax. Sonic slammed into the floor, bleeding. He coughed, and flew into the sky. He then breathed pure blue fire at Lance. He quickly flew out of the way.

Lance growled, then held his ax up. Raw, blinding, blue energy went into it, and Lance held it at Sonic. Sonic panicked and tried to get out of the way to no avail. The light hit Sonic, and he yelled in pain. His eyes turned yellow, his chest fur turned orange, his claws turned neon green, and he grew twice his size. He glared at Lance, snarling.

 **"You...You bastard..."**

Lance just laughed and attacked.

* * *

 **And there's that! Please review, and see ya next time! Also, tell me what you think of my OC! I'm thinking about putting in another one...**


	3. New form?

Sonic roared and dodged Lance's ax. He then sprang towards him and slashed him in the chest.

Lance yelled out in pain and dodged another claw swipe. **"Your friends shall see the monster you truly are!"** Sonic just snarled, and his vision was getting blurry. All he could see was everything in red. Sonic stumbled backward and glared.

 **"Even if you do beat me, you can't kill a** ** _god_** **...** " Sonic said and breathed fire onto Lance. An enormous explosion occurred, and Lance coughed. When the smoke cleared, Lance was still standing. He smirked and teleported behind Sonic. When Lance was about to chop down, Shadow suddenly appeared and kicked Lance in the face. Lance fell onto the ground, and Sonic flew out of the way.

 **"Why are you here?! You'll get killed!"**

Shadow just rolled his eyes and said, "I want to get back at that bastard. Besides, you have no idea how strong I have gotten." Sonic just shrugged and watched as Lance got to his feet. He coughed up blood, and said, **"Two against one? Well then, I'll fight you both!"** Lance said, smirking. Sonic growled, and Shadow ran at an at the speed of light towards Lance.

Sonic watched, unimpressed. Shadow threw Chaos Lances and kicked Lance 12 times. He teleported back to Sonic, and Lance didn't even flinch. **"I advise you to stop attempting to defeat me, mortal. This is a battle of demons."** Shadow just rolled his eyes, and said, "I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! I CAN DEFEAT A DUMBASS DEMON!"

Sonic just looked over at Shadow, then back at Lance. He roared and flew towards him two times faster than Shadow. He grabbed Lance and flew to a pond. He dove into the body of water, bringing Lance down with him.

Lance screamed in pain as he started to burn. Sonic smirked and swam towards him. He grabbed him and slammed him into the mud. Sonic then slashed him in the face. Blood poured out, and Lance glared. **"Damn you! You know I'm weak to water, you bastard!"**

Sonic just grinned and swam up out of the water. Lance swam out as he saw Sonic fly away.

Sonic landed in front of Shadow and Tails, and said, "He's all taken care of."

They smiled and went to Tails workshop.

Sonic walked inside and noticed quite a few changes. The inside of the workshop was like a base. It was metal, with inventions scattered all over the place. Sonic smiled, and said, "Nice place." Tails nodded and said, it took a few months to renovate, but thanks!"

"By the way, how did stopping the Genocide work out?"

"It was okay. I had to deal with you dying again, but I didn't go into a rampage like the first time. I haven't seen Tikal since I left this world, and, well, That Lance guy... I have seen him before. It was 2500 years ago..."

Tails gasped, and Shadow shrugged.

"I guess I'll tell you guys what happened..."

Tails and Shadow nodded, and Sonic told them what happened.

 **"When it happened, I was in my coma... Tikal guarded me, making sure there were no intruders, AKA my followers, were there to awaken me. I still hated humans as much as ever, if not even more. Then, one day, Lance came into the temple, and he had his stupid cronies pin Tikal down. He chanted something, and I woke up. I still despised Tikal since she foiled my plans, so It wasn't too pretty for her when I woke up.**

 **I remember beating her up so badly she had to retreat. Lance told me he was one of my followers, and I followed him to his base. He then showed me a mech I can never erase out of my head. It was called Ravager, and it was supposed to wipe out all humans. I liked the idea, so I got in. It hurt like hell when I controlled it like a thousand knives were jabbed into my body.**

 **I remember only wanting to kill, and I ran out of the base. I started to kill humans with the mech, and I heard them screaming as I lit homes on fire, and stepped onto people running in the streets. I saw Tikal fly up to me and flash a bright light, and I was ejected from the robot. But, there was something wrong with me... My vision was blurry, and I felt as though I transformed into something...**

 **I remember seeing Tikal gasp, and I growled. Only this didn't sound like I was growling... It was like I was hissing... I heard her summon CHaos, and we fought. I was hit several times, I couldn't dodge too well. I noticed I was slightly slower, but that made up in brute force when I hit Tikal. She slammed into the ground, leaving a crater. I barely remember what happened after that.**

 **Soon, all I could see was these... tentacle things... I also could see Tikal. She blasted me with a Chaos Blast, and I was knocked out. That's currently all I can remember...**

Tails gasped and Shadow raised an eyebrow. "So... you were in some kind of form..." Sonic nodded and soon smelled smoke. "They're here!" He said, and Tails and SHadow knew Lance was back for more.

Lance stood outside of the building, smirking. Three animals stood next to him. They were a wolf, a rat, and a raven respectively. The rat and wolf grinned and stepped forward.

"This is gonna be fun..." The wolf said, cracking his knuckles. The rat nodded, and Lance looked toward them. **"Hold the fox hostage. I'll deal with Dark Gaia and that pathetic mortal."** They obeyed and snuck into the house. Lance looked back at the raven. **"Well, what are you waiting for?!"**

"..."

Lance just glared at the mobian bird and flew off.

Sonic and Shadow ran out of the house, seeing Lance. **"** What the hell do you want?!"

Lance just laughed and charged after them. Sonic roared, then summoned Reaver Shark. He slashed the evil lizard in the chest, and Shadow threw Chaos Lances. Lance yelled in pain, and yelled. A Pheonix flew onto the ground and screeched at Sonic and Shadow. They both rolled their eyes simultaneously and suddenly heard a shriek.

The rat and wolf we saw earlier were standing there, with Tails struggling in their hands. Sonic saw this and was instantly outraged. Sonic roared and flew at them. The wolf grabbed Sonic and spun him around. He then slammed him into the ground, and the wolf smirked victorously. Sonic got up, unfazed, and his eyes turned red. **"Weakling. You thought a mortal could defeat a god?!"** The wolf then cowered, and Sonic grabbed him by the neck. Tails kicked the rat in the face and begged Sonic to stop.

Sonic looked over, then dropped the wolf. He ran off, and Sonic just frowned.

Shadow, on the other hand, was fighting.

Lance was annoyed, trying to hit Shadow. **"YOU BASTARD, COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT!"**

Shadow teleported over and summoned the Chaos Emeralds.

 **"Oh no..."**

* * *

 **Please review and see ya later!**

 **NEXT RELEASE DATE: JANUARY 13th OR 14th!**


	4. A flashback to the past

**Enjoy! I am such a liar lol... don't believe me if I ever do a release date again XD.**

* * *

Shadow transformed into Super Shadow and threw chaos spears at the evil lizard. He tried to dodge but failed. The spears hit him, and he crashed into the floor. He got up, bleeding, and said, **"IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY DARK AND LIGHT GAIA CAN HARNESS CHAOS ENERGY!"**

Shadow smirked and said, "That's bullshit, idiot. I could since I was created!" Shadow then grabbed Lance and used Chaos Control. Shadow then punched Lance 24 times and slammed him into the ground. Lance coughed, got up, and retreated, after saying, **"You will not stop me from awakening the Ravager... The great beast still lies dormant in Dark Gaia's heart... and it shall be revived... You will see Sonic's true self, completely formed out of hatred, and you shall perish..."** Shadow raised an eyebrow, but Lance ran off.

The rat and wolf also fled, but the raven stayed where he was. He looked in the direction where Lance left and smirked. He then flew off.

Shadow looked at Sonic, and said, "What did that stupid dumbass mean when he said that?" Sonic flinched, then didn't reply for a few seconds. **"That form I told you about... I almost killed Tikal in the final battle with it..."** Shadow was silent, then walked away, after saying this.

"Okay then... anyways, I wanted to fight you when you have the time. I have grown much stronger, and I don't know if you have, but I guarantee you WILL be crushed!" He exclaimed, then Chaos Controlled.

Sonic just sighed in annoyance and walked into Tails workshop, with Tails following him.

The duo sat down on a couch and looked at each other. "Can you tell me what you did when you were evil?"

Sonic winced, then nodded.

 **"Before you died, I wasn't evil. I treated people fairly, even though I secretly hated humans for taking almost everything away from me. I found you and apologized for bullying you, and you accepted. You lived in the castle, and I treated you well.**

 **But, only a week later, I found you on the floor, coughing. There was a cup of water spilled on the floor next to you, but I didn't pay attention to that...**

 **I picked you up and rushed to the hospital room. The doctors tried to save you, but they failed. I tried to save you myself as you were losing heat, but it didn't work, you died, and I was outraged. I took it out on the doctors. I remember going on a rampage, and killing any human that stood in my way. Tikal appeared and fought me, and I was beaten. I woke up in bed and thought it was a dream, but I went downstairs and saw the blood. I continued killing for 600 years, then Tikal confronted me for the final time.**

 **She beat me and put me in a coma..."**

Tails raised an eyebrow and said, "Can you tell me what the battle was like?"

Sonic sadly shook his head. "I don't really want to talk about it..."

Tails nodded, and Sonic went upstairs and fell asleep.

He had a dream all about the final battle.

 **Sonic laughed insanely as he slaughtered 500 humans. Tikal appeared, with Chaos by her side. "I haven't been successful persuading you to stop killing innocent people, so I must take it into my own hands and stop your despicable actions!"**

 **Sonic just laughed and stared. "Oh, really?! THEN FIGHT ME, WRETCH!" Sonic screamed and rushed towards Tikal. He grabbed her and violently clutched her by the neck. Her eyes widened, and she teleported. Chaos slammed into Sonic, and he growled. He then tried to punch Chaos, but his fist went straight through it.**

 **Tikal teleported behind Sonic and kicked him in the head. He yelled in pain and turned around. He snarled and slashed Tikal on the face, then punched her. She fell, and she felt blood on her face. She wiped it off and glared at the demon. "I know you still have light in your heart..." Sonic just rolled his eyes and ran towards her. Tikal shot a beam of light at Sonic, and it hit him right in his chest. He groaned in pain and stepped back.**

 **"You bastard..."**

 **Tikal narrowed her eyes and teleported over. She kicked Sonic in the chest, and Sonic grew angrier by the second. He roared and flew up into the air. He held a familiar purple diamond in his hand, and Tikal's eyes widened.**

 **"NO! THE EVIL OF THAT DIAMOND IS TOO INTENSE!" She said, trying to prevent Sonic from using it.**

 **Sonic just grinned and slammed the diamond into his chest.**

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **Tikal gasped as Sonic began to transform.**

* * *

 **Alright then! I'm sorry for not updating for so freaking long. I was wasting my life away playing _Undertale_ and _Brawllhalla._ Anyways, please review, and see ya guys later!**


	5. (I'm BACCKKK!) Comforting

**Guess who's back! :D Finally I am out of my writer's block! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Sonic smirked at Tikal in his Final Forme.***

 **"Oh no..."**

 **"Oh hell yes. Now it's time for you to DIE." Sonic roared, then charged at Tikal.**

 **XxxxX**

Sonic woke up in a cold sweat. "Goddammit, how many time do I have to have these damn flashbacks?!" He mumbled under his breath and walked out of the room.

Tails appeared to be... packing?

"Uh... what are you doing?"

Tails looked up from his backpack and smiled. "Oh, hi Sonic! I was speaking with Tikal while you were asleep, and she told me to go to this temple out in Mystic Ruins!"

Sonic's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't say anything about Tikal. "Well, if you're going, I'm coming too."

"Okay, then. Just hang on and I'll get the Tornado started."

Sonic nodded and followed Tails to the X-Tornado.

Tails got into the cockpit of the plane and started up the engine. Sonic jumped into the backseat and the plane took off.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Plasma Battalion Hideout**

Lance sat in a chair in a room. He had a Chaos Emerald in his hand, thinking. **'Maybe if I _kill_ a few of "Sonic's" friends, I can get him to reveal his true godlike form...?" **He got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

 **XxxxX**

Tails and Sonic arrived at the temple. It was covered in plants, and Sonic and Tails got out of the plane.

They walked inside, where there was a hallway. The walls were covered in ancient writing, and the duo walked through the hall. They soon arrived at the main room.

"What the-" Tails said as he saw a crack in the wall in front of him. Dark energy was leaking out of the crack, and Tails walked close to it. Oddly, he seemed to repel it's dark aura, driving the energy back into the crack.

Sonic just watched as Tails studied the crack, not being affected at all by the evil aura.

"H-how are you n-not being i-influenced?"

Tails turned around to Sonic, curious why he was stuttering, and said, "I don't know. Why?"

"Just a thought..."

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room.

"Dammit, not HER," Sonic muttered under his breath.

"Did you tell her I was here?" Sonic asked Tails.

"No."

Sonic gulped.

Tikal appeared, facing Tails. "I wanted to tell you something in private. That's why I sent you here." She said, and Tails nodded.

Sonic ran behind a rock and crouched. Suddenly, a voice started to talk in his head.

'Sonic?'

'Who are you?'

'It's me, Dark Gaia.'

'You?! I told you, I don't want to kill any more humans!'

'Oh, but as you speak to me I sense a plethora of lies. Deep down, you know the sadness and anger you are holding back will start to affect you.'

'S-shut up!'

'Ah, you know it's true. You are a demonic god, anyway. If you decide to go to the land of the gods, no one will accept you. Chances are, the new Light Gaia will lock you away, like what happened to me. Besides, Light Gaia is right in front of you.'

Sonic looked at Tails.

'W-what?!'

'You heard what I said. You were friends with LIGHT GAIA out of all people. Kill him while you still can!'

'No!'

'Lance was one of my followers, too. He will kill him for you if you can't because of your soft side. That's what I cannot stand about you.'

'We don't have to kill humans! They aren't as bad as you think! I made a mistake trying to kill them!'

'They must be killed before they make your life miserable.'

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sonic screamed, and Tikal and Tails were alarmed instantly. Tails rushed over to where Sonic was, and Tikal followed.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Tails asked. Tikal saw Sonic and gasped.

Sonic turned his head, his eyes mere slits. He growled, and said, "Leave, now! I don't know if I can control myself much longer!"

Sonic roared in agony and closed his eyes. He then opened them back up, and they were blood red.

 **"YOU INSOLENT WRETCHES SHALL NOT PREVENT SONIC FROM ACHIEVING HIS GODLY FORM!"** "Sonic" bellowed, blowing Tails and Tikal back.

"Dark Gaia has possessed Sonic!" Tikal said, making Tails worried.

"Sonic" lumbered towards Tails, his claws ripping out if his gloves.

 **"Die."**

The possessed hedgehog slammed his hand down on the Fox, only to be stopped.

Sonic's eyes changed from red to green, and he said, "L-leave now!"

Tails nodded and ran out of the temple.

Soon Sonic's right eye was green while his left eye was red.

He snarled and glared at Tikal.

"Dark Gaia..."

"Yes, it is I, and I am done with you beating Sonic. Now it's my turn. Show me how worthy you are!"

The possessed hedgehog ran at the Echidna at blinding speeds. Tikal tried to dodge, but Sonic slashed her in the face, and flew up in the air.

Sonic started to flinch, and his red eye was flashing from red to green.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"You fool! I am doing you a favor!"

"No, you're just being a pain in my ass!"

Tikal watched Sonic argue with Dark Gaia back and forth until Sonic roared in pain, and his eyes went back to emerald.

"Jesus Christ, it's about time I got that dumbass out of my head."

Sonic then noticed Tikal, and instinctively uttered a growl under his breath.

"Grrrrr..."

Tikal sadly looked over at the hedgehog, and said, "Greetings, Sonic."

"..."

Sonic turned around, his back facing the echidna.

"I don't need your greetings..."

Sonic's wings came out of his back and flew away.

Tikal sighed and looked over at Tails. He looked over at his plane and walked over to it.

"We shall meet again, Tails."

Tails nodded and flew away.

"A great danger is looming over us. You are the only one who can stop the Dark God. You, young Fox, are Light Gaia." Tikal said as Tails disappeared into the night.

 **XxxxxxxX**

Sonic was at the workshop, sitting on a couch.

He thought of what Dark Gaia said to him earlier and shuddered.

'I don't think Lance is gonna succeed anyway. If he does...'

Sonic thought of his coma for a split second.

'No... I don't want to go through that again. It was degrading when Tikal did it the first time, and the second was worse.'

Sonic sighed and thought more.

'Hell, I haven't even seen my true god form anyway. No one has been able to make me transform.'

 **XxxxxxxxX**

Lance was on Angel Island, smirking. He got out his axe, and walked toward the Master Emerald.

"Who the hell are you?" Knuckles said as he appeared from behind the gem.

 **"I am Lance, and I'll be taking that emerald."**

"Oh, no you aren't! I'll be happy to let you have a beating, though!"

Knuckles got into a fighting stance, and Lance just laughed, charging at the Echidna.

Tails was flying over Angel Island until he heard fighting. He landed his plane on the island and walked over to the battle site, curious.

Knuckles dodged Lance's axe, and punched him, causing him to flinch.

"That's it?!" Knuckles said in surprise. If Sonic was "still" here, he could have knocked him flat!

 **"Mere mortal. Feel my wrath!"**

Lance then grabbed Knuckles by the neck and slammed him against the Master Emerald, smirking.

"Wow, you are pretty stupid." Knuckles said, grinning.

He then transformed into Hyper Knuckles, the very same form that helped defeat Sonic three years ago.

Lance's eyes widened, having heard of this form.

"N-no..."

Knuckles just smirked even more and punched Lance right out of the island.

 **"GGGAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Knuckles watched the lizard fall, and be caught by a Phoenix.

"That serves him right." Knuckles said to himself and transformed back to normal. He then saw Tails walk up to him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a city to protect?"

"Actually..."

"Go on."

"Sonic came back a week ago."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. There's that weird guy named Lance that you just fought, and he's trying to rid all humans, just like what Sonic tried to do 5000 years ago!"

Knuckles nodded and looked at the setting sun.

"I have to go. I should see you later." Knuckles said, and Tails nodded, getting in his plane.

He flew off, returning to his workshop.

 **XxxxxxxX**

Sonic was still sitting on the couch, thinking when Tails arrived.

Sonic smiled and waved as Tails entered Tails cheerfully waved back, and sat down next to him to turn on the TV.

He noticed Sonic gazing out the window, thinking.

"What's on your mind?"

Sonic looked back at where the voice came from.

"Oh, not much..." Sonic lied.

"Sonic..."

"Okay, Okay, fine!"

Tails smiled. He was always able to get his brother to crack with that to be of voice.

"Dark Gaia told me something in my head before he possessed me. He told me that you were Light Gaia, and I had to kill you."

Tails gasped. "R-really?"

"Yea. I should've realized sooner. You're the only person that... that keeps the REAL me in check."

"The real you?"

"Yea... I don't think I've told you, have I?"

Tails nodded.

"Well... I've been evil this whole time, I just... I just can't be when you're around. I feel this positive energy around you, and it makes me feel like I have to help people, so I do it. My real self, however..."

Sonic paused to look away.

"I... I just want to kill everything. When someone feels pity for me, I just want to say "Fuck off, this is my private space, dumbass!" but I don't do it. I... I want to avenge everyone who was ripped away from me as a child. Your ancestor is what motivates me the most. We were inseparable."

Tails took a moment to think.

"I... still hate humans, but I just... keep saving them for some reason. I don't get why.

I know all Lance wants to do since coming back here is to turn me into a true god. I can't let him do that. I don't know what it looks like, I don't know what godlike powers I will have...

Not to mention what I'll do. I could very well decide to kill off all of humanity, and I might hate Tikal, but she was the only one who could ever stop me last time! More recently, though, she wasn't able, and you, Knuckles, and Shadow had to deal with my Dragon form."

Tails nodded.

"I don't know if you can even touch me when I'm in my god form! I don't want to take any more lives!"

Tears started to flow from the demon's eyes, and he whimpered, starting to sob.

This shocked Tails, and he saw Sonic hide his face in shame as he continued to cry, his gloves getting wet.

 **"DON'T LET ME HURT ANYONE ELSE! IF I DO, I WANT TO DIE! LOCK ME AWAY! DO ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYMORE!"** He cried, sobbing more.

Tails just looked at his brother, speechless.

"I... I don't want to... kill... more people... I already... slaughtered... millions..." Sonic said, softly, crying.

Tails did the only thing he could think of.

Sonic continued to sob, unable to speak as more memories flooded into his head. He then felt someone embracing him.

Tails hugged the hedgehog, petting his quills as he continued to cry.

Sonic slowly stopped, looking up at his brother.

"You're... you're not laughing...?" Sonic whimpered, wiping a tear off his muzzle.

"Of course not! Everyone has to let it out sometimes!"

Sonic looked in amazement. "R-really?"

Tails nodded, smiling.

"T-thank you. No one has ever comforted me before."

"No problem." Tails said, but thought.

'He's never been comforted before?'

Tails then yawned, getting tired. It was dark outside.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Think you'll be okay?"

Sonic nodded, facing the window.

Tails smiled and left.

The fox went into his bed but had a dream.

Tails was in a city, which was in ruins. He gasped, then saw Tikal being slammed into a building, along with Shadow, Knuckles, and to his disbelief, Lance.

"Ugh... l... let him take me. I'm the one who summoned this monster." Lance said to the other 3 bruised and battered mobians.

A horrendous roar was heard in the distance, and a creature cloaked in shadows grabbed them.

"S-Sonic, y-you don't have to do this!" Tails could hear Tikal say, and she was... scared?!

Sonic laughed, even though it was outright demonic. **"Well, well, well, look at the one who's at MY mercy this time!"**

Tikal just looked at the beast in horror. "Y-you can stop this! You don't have to kill anymore!"

Sonic just laughed even more, bringing all three closer to him. **"Yes, I can keep killing, and I think I'll start my kill count with you guys..."**

Sonic brought the mobians to his jaws, opening his mouth...

Tails woke up in shock. He looked at the clock.

 **11:00 pm.**

"I only slept for an hour?" Tails said, and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Eyy guys! :) Long time no see! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in such a long time. I was in an absolutely horrific writer's block, and I didn't know what to do. Please review or if you got anything about the story you want to tell me in private, and cya later!**

 **xXxKamiKa-ZxXx (SupernaturalSonicfan) signing out! ^_^**


	6. The Plan

Tails walked downstairs, to see Sonic watching TV on the couch. It appeared to be an adult comedy show, but Sonic was constantly rolling his eyes because every 3 seconds it made a nutsack joke.

Sonic then noticed Tails, and said, "Oh, hey buddy, what's up?"

"I can't sleep. I had this dream about you."

"What was it?"

Tails didn't reply for a few seconds, not wanting to tell the demon.

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

Sonic nodded but ran to the fox's side when he collapsed. "So...tired..."

Sonic frowned and watched the fox fall asleep before taking him to bed. He tucked him in, and went to his room. He curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

As the two were sleeping, however, something crept into the house, grabbing two Chaos Emeralds on Tail's dresser.

Sonic's ears twitched, picking up movement. He opened his eyes and saw something running.

He was instantly alerted, and he growled, getting out of bed.

"Okay, so who the hell are you and why are you in our house?" Sonic said as he walked through the workshop.

"Stop being a pussy and show yourself!"

Soon, Lance stepped out of the shadows, holding three Chaos Emeralds. But, a cyborg was beside him.

"Eggman?!"

The cyborg just grinned and said, "Why hello, rat! Haven't seen you since you murdered me!"

Sonic growled and glared at Lance. He then charged at him, but Lance jumped out the window, along with Eggman. Sonic held back the urge to roar, knowing that Tails was asleep, and he flew off into the night.

Lance teleported along with Eggman into an underwater base.

"So, why is this underwater?" Lance asked.

"The rodent is afraid of water!"

Lance raised an eyebrow.

 **XxxxxxxX**

Sonic jumped into the lake, growling angrily.

He swam towards the base but felt his eyes droop.

"D-damn... I'm so tired..."

Sonic let out a heavy yawn. "U-ugh..."

Lance saw the hedgehog through a surveillance camera. He grinned as he saw Sonic start to stumble on the ocean floor, his eyes starting to dim.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Tails opened his eyes, sensing something was wrong. He looked on his dresser, and gasped, noticing his Chaos Emeralds were missing. "Oh crap!"

Tails ran downstairs to get in his Tornado and flew off.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Sonic got up, however, and staggered towards the base. He let out an unholy roar as he ripped the door off of it's hinges, and ran inside.

Eggman gasped and looked at Lance.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"...Damn it... We retreat."

Lance got into a pod, and Eggman followed. They soon flew off, and when Sonic ran into the room, they were gone.

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! GODDAMNIT!"**

Sonic roared as he scanned the room, getting angrier by the second.

He then sighed in defeat, and swam out of the window, turning into his demon form.

Tails saw Sonic emerge out of the water, shaking his wings as they went back into his back. He saw Tails looking at him and waved, motioning the fox to come down. He nodded, steering the plane over to the demon.

"They stole the Chaos Emeralds."

"Who?"

"Lance and apparently Eggman. He's a cyborg now, I think Lance found his body and worked on him to bring him back to life."

Tails gasped but nodded. "We should get going and rest for tomorrow. We can plan what to do tomorrow morning anyway."

"Okay." Sonic's wings came out of his back, and he flew in front of the Tornado while Tails followed.

Sonic flew into the window leading to his room, and he yawned, falling asleep in his bed.

 **XxxxxxxX**

Tails woke up from his bed, glancing at the sky. It was gray and gloomy, and the fox kit sighed, rising from his bed.

He walked over to the dresser in front of him, and he looked at the materials strewn about. One of the things strewn on the table was a shard of the dark crystal Sonic had embedded in his chest 3 years ago. Tails carefully picked it up, and looked at it. It didn't do anything besides faintly glow.

"It never did that before..."

 **XxxxxxxX**

Sonic was still sleeping, having a dream.

 **5000 _years ago_**

 ** _Sonic sat on his throne, gazing at the ceiling._**

 ** _'Well... my parents are dead, Tails is all I have now...' The demon thought._**

 ** _Suddenly, the door opened, and Sonic saw Tails come in._**

 ** _"Sonic...?"_**

 ** _"Yea, buddy?"_**

 ** _"I don't know how you're gonna react to this, but... I want to fight you."_**

 ** _"W-what?"_**

 ** _"Yes, I wanted to fight you. I want to see how strong I am. I'm not gonna try to hurt you."_**

 ** _"N-no... I'm not gonna fight you."_**

 ** _"Please...?"_**

 ** _"Ugh, okay, fine. But expect me to fake hit you."_**

 ** _Tails nodded, and Sonic went into another room. He came back out with a sword. It seemed to glow with light energy. Sonic winced at the light, but handed it to the fox, blowing the pain of a burn off his hands._**

 ** _"At least you'll have an advantage against me..."_**

 ** _Tails nodded and charged at Sonic._**

 ** _Sonic easily dodged and didn't take out any weapons._**

 ** _Tails then tried to hit the demon._**

 ** _Sonic dodged again._**

 ** _Tails looked at Sonic, then laughed. "I guess I can't hit you, huh?"_**

 ** _Sonic shrugged and chucked. "I don't think you should pick me for a training subject."_**

 ** _Tails smiled, and the two walked out the door._**

Sonic woke up, rubbing his head in pain. "Ugh..."

Tails walked in the room, seeing the hedgehog wake up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a flashback."

"Ok, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Sonic nodded, and Tails left.

Sonic got out of bed, scratching the back of his quills, and detected the same shard of the gem that Tails had. He went into Tails room and picked up the shard.

"How does he still have this?"

Sonic looked at the scar in his chest, and then back at the shard.

He made sure that Tails wasn't too close, and he put it in his chest.

He winced as dark energy flowed into his body, and he sighed as the shard charged from black to white.

He put the shard back on the table, and suddenly felt ripping from his gloves. He looked down and saw razor-sharp claws emerging from his gloves.

"Heh..."

His hands became reptilian-like, the claws growing until they were completely visible.

Tails came upstairs and gasped. "What did you do?"

"Eh, I just wanted my power back."

Tails looked at the shard, which was now white.

He nodded, but said, "How weren't you affected?"

"Well, I am the embodiment of darkness..."

"I guess that's why you weren't affected..."

"Yea..."

 **XxxxxxxX**

Lance was in a room with Eggman, holding 4 Chaos Emeralds.

 **"So... how do you plan to improve Sonic once he's in his god form?" Lance asked.**

"I'm going to enhance his abilities. I'll inject this serum into his back, which will slowly change him if we're unable to turn that blue rat."

 **Lance nodded, and said, "Well, I have no intention of using him for my own gain. He secretly wants to destroy the world, and I am here to make sure that happens."**

Eggman just grunted and said, "Finally! I'm finished!"

 **"The serum?"**

"Yes! Now, how are we going to get it into the rodent?"

 **"Actually... I have a different idea. We can acquire** the Master **Emerald, along with the Chaos Emeralds we already have, and we can transform him when we defeat Tikal!"**

"Why?"

 **"Tikal is a living key to Sonic's power. If we can defeat her, Sonic will instantly transform!"**

"Well then, I assume we have our new plan."

 **"Yes."**

The two laughed evilly as the sun went down...

* * *

 **AN: And that was da sixth chapter! :) I have a few questions to ask if you wanna answer them in the reviews.**

 **1: Are you interested in Sonic's god form?**

 **2: Do you think Lance and Eggman are even gonna touch Knuckle's wif- oops, I mean** the Master **Emerald?**

 **3: What about Tail's god form? :3**

 **Okay, that's all I have to ask, and I have two more things.**

 **1: I have a poll on my profile page that asks who's your favorite character! Check it out and vote!**

 **2: I'm kinda stuck thinking about what Sonic and Tails should look like in their god forms. You can PM me and tell me an idea if you have one! (I'm just a 13 year old, I don't bite lol)**

 **Ok, xXxKamiKa-ZxXx signing out! :D**


	7. No hints this time :3

Angel Island, 12:39

Knuckles was still standing in front of the Master Emerald, growing tired. He kneeled down, getting ready to fall asleep when-

BOOM! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Knuckles was instantly alerted, jumping up and ducking cover, knowing that was the sound of gunfire. 10 Egg Pawns came in armed with flamethrowers, and a mech stepped out of the shadows.

"What the hell?! Eggman?!"

Eggman laughed evilly, and Lance swooped in on a phoenix, holding his axe.

"Goddamnit! Why do you both have to come at freaking midnight?! Oh, well, I'll send you both packing in 10 minutes!"

Lance just smirked as the egg pawns were about to fire.

Knuckles glanced at the robots before, punching all of them, destroying them instantly. He then burrowed into the ground.

Eggman was alerted, and one of the hands of the mech turned into a drill. It slammed into the ground, burrowing and trying to search for and destroy the echidna.

Knuckles gasped underground and just barely dodged the drill. He saw the drill coming right towards him, and he turned around and did likely the stupidest thing in mobian history.

Lance and Eggman heard agonized screaming, and they smirked, grabbing the Master Emerald as the screaming continued.

A few hours passed after the two villains left, and Knuckles emerged from the ground. There was blood in his fur, and his fist was bleeding profusely. He grabbed a branch from a tree to make a sling to ease the pain, and then managed to fly off to Station Square.

XxxxxxxX

Sonic was walking through the forest, alone. He pondered to himself as he looked at the wildlife surrounding the area, and thought to himself.

At the same time, Tikal was also in the forest, sensing Sonic's presence.

Sonic yawned, looking around to check if anyone was around. He didn't see anyone, and got out his wings and stretched them.

"Ugh... it's about time I had some alone time..."

Sonic walked over to a tree and sat down.

Tikal watched the demon through the thick vegetation.

She then came out.

Sonic noticed her and snarled, standing up. "What do you want from me?! All you do is piss me off by following me, huh?!"

Tikal frowned, still keeping eye contact with the demon. "I'm here to keep you safe. I sense that Lance and Dr. Eggman are around here..."

"Goddamnit, I don't need a babysitter!"

Suddenly, a dart flew through the dense forest, slamming into Sonic in the heart.

"Oh, FUCK!" Sonic screamed as he felt the sharp point penetrate his weak spot. Tikal's eyes widened as Sonic keeled down, panting heavily and grasping his heart in agony.

"Goddamnit... nothing like being a dumbass all over again..." Sonic said under his breath. Tikal bent down to where Sonic was and picked him up.

"Let go of me! I'd rather die than be s-saved by you!"

Tikal was hurt by this statement, but didn't show it.

She brought Sonic to a tree and set him down as she saw Lance enter.

Lance grinned, looking at Sonic. "That dart shouldn't kill you, but it'll speed up the process of you turning into a god..."

"D-damn you... If I do turn into a god, you'll regret even summoning me..."

Lance just laughed, approaching the defenseless hedgehog with his axe. Tikal instantly teleported in front of Lance, pushing him back. "Leave him alone, or I'll have to fight you."

Lance growled, stepping backwards. "Why are you even defending him?! If I wasn't his follower, I would've killed him for his sins!"

Tikal glared into the lizard's eyes.

"Did you ever stop to think why someone may have done a specific action? Of course, I don't know much about Sonic's current intentions, but I do know why he committed genocide! I am always willing to give someone more chances, and I despise killing!"

Sonic just watched, silent.

Lance clenched his axe, but soon backed away into the forest.

Tikal turned back to Sonic, frowning. She healed the gash on Sonic's heart with light energy. "I know everyone can change, even people tied to or directly related, in your case, to Dark Gaia. You changed dramatically while I was gone, based on your previous actions. I have noticed you've saved humans from being ruled over or destroyed by Doctor Eggman. When I first met you 5000 years ago, I thought you were just evil. I didn't bother to look back or even ask why you were doing that. I deeply regret that, and I noticed an aura when I fought you. I know you're hiding something under this persona, and I sense it every day..."

"No- I'm not hiding shit!"

Tikal sighed at the foul language, and started to turn and walk away. She turned her head, and said, "You have a good heart, Sonic. You're not entirely evil as I thought."

Sonic sighed and watch Tikal walk away.

Sonic sighed, and looked inside his quills for a Chaos Emerald. He grabbed it, and muttered, "Chaos Control."

Sonic disappeared in a flash of light, and teleported to Tail's workshop.

XxxxxxxX

Shadow was walking through Station Square, being on patrol. He then noticed Knuckles, walking as he held his bloody hand.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it... get me medical attention."

Shadow nodded suspiciously, and called the ambulance.

XxxxxxxX

Sonic opened the door to Tails workshop, and walked in. Tails came downstairs to greet him, and Sonic smiled at the fox.

Suddenly, a sharp jolt of pain hit the hedgehog, and he yelped as he was forced onto his back. He growled in pain as his wings grew bigger, turning dragon-like and purple. His tail also grew longer, growing scales and having a purple tint as well.

"Oh, fuck..."

Tails frowned, and bent down. "What happened while you were gone?"

I was in the forest until I found out Tikal was watching me. I yelled at her, but then I got shot in the heart by Lance. It was a dart, and he said my transformation would pass by faster if I got shot with it..."

Tails nodded, frowning as well as being shocked.

"So... he's gonna force you into your god form with a serum? What a scumbag!"

"Language!"

"Well, you're being one heck of a hypocrite."

Sonic scratched the back if his quills. "Yea, I guess you can say that again."

Shadow came through the door, frowning. "Knuckles got wounded by an unknown source. He's in the hospital now!"

Sonic growled, and Tails narrowed his eyes. "It was Lance and Eggman, wasn't it?!"

Shadow nodded. "He said they also have the Master Emerald."

Sonic growled, and his wings sprouted out of his back.

"Give me the Chaos Emeralds. Tails, you're coming with me. I can't risk you being kidnapped."

Tails nodded and gave Sonic the four Chaos Emeralds. He grabbed them, and got the Tornado. Tails hopped in the driver's seat and flew off, with Sonic following. Shadow sighed and teleported to Station Square.

XxxxxxxX

Lance was holding three Chaos Emeralds in his hand, smirking. "If all I have to do is turn into my perfect form and kill Tails, so be it. Daia Gaia MUST transform, no matter what!"

Suddenly, the door to the base burst open, with Sonic and Tails running in.

"Give us the Master Emerald and I won't pulverize you!" Sonic shouted.

Lance just laughed, appearing in the center of the room.

"You've just lured yourself into a trap! Now, I can achieve my perfect form and rid of that pathetic fox!"

The Chaos Emeralds glowed, and Sonic's eyes widened, as well as Tails.

"Ohpussyshitfuck-"

Lance glowed, closing his eyes as he grew to 50 feet tall, growing wings and two tentacles. He grabbed Tails with one, and Tails yelled out, struggling to break free.

"Let... me... GO!"

Tails held out his hand, and gasped as a beam of light sliced through the tentacle, cutting it in half.

"WHAT?!" Lance roared. He lunged towards the fox again, only for Sonic to step in his way.

"Back off, motherfucker." Sonic snarled, clenching his fists. "He didn't do SHIT to your ass, he was only defending himself. So back the FUCK off before I rip your goddamn head from your neck."

Tails had to admit himself he was a bit scared of how Sonic was acting.

"Oh, really? I suppose you use profanity to intimidate your enemies?"

Sonic growled, leaping at the lizard and slashing.

Lance yelled out in pain, the grabbed Sonic. He began to squeeze ever so slightly, making Sonic cough.

"Heh... you call t-this torture?"

Lance squeezed even harder, making the hedgehog gasp for air. "In fact, I do."

Sonic glared, coughing more as two eyes appeared next to his eyes. Lance grinned, feeling Sonic transform.

Sonic screamed in pain as he increased in size, surpassing Lance's own, causing the lizard to drop Sonic.

Tails stood in horror as the serum went into full affect.

"S-Sonic!"

Tails ran over to the demonic god, but was snatched by Lance before he got to him.

Lance grinned, beginning to crush the Fox as he cried in pain.

The sounds reached Sonic's ears, and he snarled, growing to 300 feet and gaining jagged teeth. His wings grew to an absolutely massive size, and his fur was black and purple, surrounded by shadows. Two of his eyes, the ones on the further left and right respectively, turned white.

Sonic stood up, his bloodshot eyes pulsing with anger. He grabbed Lance, making him drop Tails, and threw him into a wall.

Tails flew, able to safely make it to the ground. "Oh... no..." Tails whispered in terror as he stared at Sonic's state. Lance got up, shirking due to the time running out on the Chaos Emeralds.

Lance stared as Sonic grabbed him, grinned as Lance's eyes widened.

"NO, YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE WORLD NOT ME!"

"Well, I suppose you were going to use me for your own intentions, huh?"

"..."

Sonic grinned, showing his knife-like, jagged teeth. He began to infuse Dark Gaia energy into Lance, making his eyes glow purple.

"Go retrieve the Master Emerald, and tell Tikal I have a surprise for that wrench."

Lance nodded. "Yes, master..."

Lance trudged away, leaving only Sonic and Tails. Sonic looked at Tails, who was in a fighting position.

"Sonic! I know you're in there! Please, don't kill anymore people!"

Sonic looked down at the Fox, then walked away.

Tails facepalmed, then flew off, trying to find Knuckles and Shadow.

Sonic walked in the city, grinning as he watched the citizens scream in terror. He sensed the seven Chaos Emeralds for a brief moment, and his eyes lit up like sparks used to light a flame.

"That fox had them... if I get those, I can fully achive my perfect form..."

* * *

 **R &R! Btw, I won't be posting anything in 2 week's. I'm visiting family down in Brooklyn for spring break, and I wanna enjoy myself down there. CYA!**


	8. Dark Gaia - Battle

Tails ran through the dark city, seeing people casually walk as if nothing was happening at the moment.

"EVERYONE, EVACUATE THE CITY IMMEDIATELY!" Tails yelled.

The people seemed to ignore the fox, continuing to walk.

Tails was angry, but he didn't say anything as he saw Lance walk in the crowd, with his eyes glowing purple.

Tails gasped and followed the lizard as he went to Angel Island.

Knuckles was leaning against the Emerald, pondering to himself when suddenly, Lance ran out near him.

"What are you doing here?!"

Lance ran and punched Knuckles, emotionless. Knuckles stumbled, glaring. He then ran over and jumped onto Lance, punching him in the face repeatedly. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Knuckles then noticed the purple tint in the lizard's eye.

"What...?"

"Master is right behind you."

Knuckles turned around, only to see a blur.

"Sonic...?"

A giant creature appeared from the shadows, grabbing the Master Emerald easily with one hand.

"WHA-?!"

"Fool... you thought I would send that failure to get the Master Emerald for me?!" Sonic said, grinning.

Tails then ran out of the shadows.

"Sonic! You have to stop this! You wouldn't do this!"

Sonic grinned, looking down at the fox. "Heh... you know so much about me, but also so little... now, get out of my way."

Tails refused to move, making Sonic scowl. Tails swore he could see a glint of frustration and... fear...?

The seven Chaos Emeralds that Tails had orbited around him, and the Master Emerald glowed brightly in response.

Tails closed his eyes, turning into his new hyper form.

Tail's fur turned bright cyan, along with having positive chaos energy surround him.

Sonic gasped in shock, staring at the fox in disbelief. "No! It can't be possible!"

"Oh, yes it can, Sonic. I don't want to fight you, so please surrender, and no one will get hurt."

Sonic snarled, feeling a voice in his head.

'He's lying, Sonic. Don't trust him...

He wants to hurt you, he wants to fight you. Don't believe a single word he says... also, Tikal wants to kill you. No one wants you to live. They are all waiting for an opportunity to kill you.'

Sonic nodded, and then shouted, "LIAR! You want to hurt me!"

Tails frowned, gazing into his friend's eyes with sorrow.

"Of course I won't hurt you..." Tails said, feeling bad.

Sonic roared, then leaped at Tails and slashed him.

Tails dodged, however, and summoned a Chaos Spear. He threw it, hitting Sonic and making him wince. Tails was shocked and dodged a fist.

"You REALLY think you can kill me?!"

"I'm not trying to kill you..."Tails murmured.

'Never trust a light god! They will betray you because of the darkness!' Dark Gaia shouted, and Sonic snarled.

"Sonic! I know you're still there! Remember all those times you saved the world?! Remember when you saved ME?!"

Sonic's eyes turned to emerald for a split second, flickering.

"Tails..."

Tails turned around to see Tikal walking towards him.

"We shall work together to stop Sonic. I see he's recalling memories right now..."

Tails nodded, looking back at Sonic.

"Ugh...w-what happened...?" Sonic said as he got up.

Tails glanced at him, and Sonic changed back to normal.

"You transformed into your-"

A rumbling sound from the earth occurred.

"What the hell...?" Sonic said, hoping what he thought what he was thinking wasn't going to happen.

He was dead wrong.

The earth cracked, revealing a monstrous beast with numerous eyes, scales, and a gaping jaw. It made Sonic look like a grain of sand in comparison.

'You failed to beat them!' Dark Gaia said in telepathy.

Sonic growled, getting into a fighting stance. Tails also did, while Tikal floated into the air.

"Let's kick his ass," Sonic said, but then yelled out in pain.

Dark Gaia smirked, absorbing half of Sonic's power and growing massive claws and wings.

"Fuck!"

Sonic was now a demigod, having half of his energy taken.

"I can get killed...truly killed..." Sonic said, a mix of fear and anger detectable in the voice.

"Maybe you DO deserve to die since you ruthlessly killed millions 5000 years ago!" Dark Gaia said, cackling.

Sonic looked down in shame. "M-maybe I do... no, I do deserve to die..."

"Sonic! Stop it! You don't deserve to die, you've saved the world so many times!" Tails shouted.

The Chaos Emeralds floated over to Sonic and orbited around him. He yelled out as he glowed white, and his fur turned snow white and his eyes turned emerald.

The Master Emerald also glowed, and Knuckles stirred from unconsciousness. He looked at Dark Gaia, and said, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Tails looked back at Knuckles and walked over to explain as Sonic turned into Hyper Sonic.

He looked different, however. His wings turned golden, and his claws also turned gold.

"It's time to die, Dark Gaia!" Sonic yelled, and flew towards the god, with his claws out.

Dark Gaia roared and slammed Sonic out of the way with a tentacle.

Sonic slammed into a massive oak tree and groaned as he realized Dark Gaia also had his speed.

"Damn it..."

Tails gasped as he saw the monstrous creature loom over him and Knuckles. A tentacle wrapped around both, and Tails yelled out as his energy was absorbed, making Dark Gaia even stronger.

Sonic groaned in pain, getting up and glaring at the monster.

"Humans will be destroyed, no matter WHAT! I'm disappointed in you for not already eliminating them..."

"I don't give a shit if you're disappointed in me, you old grandpa!"

Dark Gaia roared, charging towards Sonic.

Sonic stood his ground and breathed an inferno of blue fire.

Dark Gaia just laughed, the fire not even gazing him.

"What the fu-" Sonic remarked, before being hit by a tentacle.

He transformed back to normal, slamming into solid rock.

"Urgh..."

Suddenly, the demon was grabbed.

Sonic's eyes widened as he also saw Tails and Knuckles in other tentacles.

"Now, I'll have to end your lives..."

Sonic watched and didn't know what to feel.

"I'll have you watch your friends die for the punishment of failing, you miserable failure." Dark Gaia said, grinning wickedly.

Dark Gaia squeezed Tails, making him cough and wheeze.

"S-sonic..." Tails coughed, looking at the demon. His eyes started to close, and he gasped for air as the crushing grew more intense.

 **"Anything you want to say before I crush your pathetic friend?"** Dark Gaia asked.

Sonic glared, growling as he closed his eyes. "Hmmm?" The dark God said out loud, confused.

Sonic's fur changed to a shade of black, as well as his wings. His ears grew more pointy, along with white horns growing out of his head. A stray fang poked out of his mouth, along with his quills growing longer.

 **"It's fucked up enough that I killed millions of humans, but I'm not letting my friends get killed as well,"** Sonic growled, flying out of Dark Gaia's grip. He roared, then flew through both of his other tentacles. They came off easily, the purple blood gushing from Dark Gaia's wounds. He roared in agony, distracted by the pain.

Sonic caught Tails and Knuckles in his tail and set them down. "Are you guys okay?"Tails groaned and rubbed his head. "Y-yea-" He said, gasping for air. Knuckles nodded as well and looked at Dark Gaia. "We gotta kill that thing."

Suddenly, the Master Emerald lit up, and Tikal appeared, glaring at the monstrosity hundreds of feet above her. She then threw a bolt of light at the creature, making it roar in agony.

Tails and Knuckles gasped as Sonic rolled his eyes upon seeing the echidna. "All of you, retreat! I'll fight this monster!"

Knuckles and Tails obeyed, running away. " No."

Tikal turned around, seeing that Sonic was the one who said that. She sighed. "Sonic, please leave. It's for your own good."

"I don't take orders. And I'm not gonna take orders from YOU anytime soon. You are the one who put me in a fucking coma, for crying out loud." Sonic said, growling.

Tikal frowned, turning to face the God before her, as it was amused by the conversation below him. "Sonic, kill her. Show me that you are worthy of my power."

Sonic was extremely tempted to do this but didn't budge. "No, I'm taking your powers when I kill you, anyway." And with that, Sonic roared, slashing Dark Gaia in the chest while flying upward at a rapid pace, splitting his chest open. The creature roared, trying to smack the demonic hedgehog away.

"It doesn't have to be this way! We can kill all of humanity!"

" Some humans are good. I was wrong about them... Sure, I'm definitely not a fan of them, but I can tolerate them. Not all of them are bad."

Dark Gaia growled, purple blood gushing from his wound.

"Time to finish you off," Sonic growled, leaping up to Dark Gaia. "OBLIVION, COME TO ME!" He roared, the black sword forming in his hands, covered in a blue aura. He slashed downwards, making Dark Gaia screech in agony. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, SONIC, YOU WILL PAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He roared before dying, evaporating.

Sonic panted, putting Oblivion into his quills. "It's about time- RAAARRRRGHHHH?!"

Sonic snarled as he felt a massive amount of dark energy flow into him. When it stopped, Sonic sat down suddenly, exhausted.

Tikal offered a hand up, but Sonic smacked it away, growling lowly as if he was a dog.

The echidna backed away a bit. "Dark Gaia's energy must have made him more hateful towards me..."

"Sorry."

Tikal was surprised at hearing that.

Sonic wiped some blood off of himself and reluctantly said, "Sorry for being an ass. I still don't like you, but I think I went a bit too far. You could've killed me on the spot if you wanted to... ya know, five thousand years ago..."

He sighed, getting up and spreading his wings out, yawning and preparing to fly off. "I don't care if you don't accept, that's my apology."

Tikal smiled warmly.

"See you around. I'm forever in your debt." Sonic said and took off into the moonlit sky.

The echidna turned around, looking at the restored Master Emerald. **"I accept your apology, Sonic. I look forward to seeing you again."**

And with that, the echidna disappeared

* * *

 **Hello Guys! I finally updated this fic! Lol**. **I hope you liked this chapter, and please review! ^^ SSNF OUT!**


End file.
